Heat generating elements, such as transformers, drivers, capacitors, etc., attached to a printed circuit board may be cooled via convection. That is, air may be caused to circulate around these elements to dissipate the heat generated by them. Alternatively, heat generating elements attached to a printed circuit board may be cooled via conduction. That is, the printed circuit board may be arranged to be in direct contact with a cold plate to dissipate the heat generated by the heat generating elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,904 to Morton, for example, discloses a method and apparatus for dissipating heat from printed circuit boards and electronic devices mounted thereon. Printed circuit boards are provided with apertures therethrough for receiving thermal conductor pads. The thermal conductor pads may be secured in the apertures through the use of glue or by means of an interference fit. Glue may also be deposited on top of the thermal conductor pad to secure an electronic device thereto. The glue is cured in a manner that limits its thickness to a minimum value. The electronic device may be further secured to the printed circuit board by wave soldering. The opposite end of the thermal conductor pad contacts the cold plate.